Monsters H-R
29. Green Dragon Combat Level: 79 Hp Count: 75hp Drops: Dragon Bones (100%), Green Dragonhide (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Rune Dagger, Rune Spear, Adamantite Ore, Adamant Full Helm, Mithril Kiteshield, Mithril Axe, Steel Platelegs, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Talk to Morris at Home and select 'Green Dragon'. Weakness: Stab and Range Attacks. Note: An 'Anti-Dragon Shield' is a 100% must have when killing this monster. THIS MONSTER IS IN A PVP AREA SO BE PREPARED! 30. Hellhound Combat Level: 122 Hp Count: 117hp Drops: Bones (100%) and Level 3 Clue Scroll. Main Location/s: Taverly Dungeon. (Talk to Galahad at home and select Black Dragons. Then walk East past the Black Dragons). Weakness: Range and Magic Attacks. 31. Hill Giant Combat Level: 28 Hp Count: 35hp Slayer XP: 1750xp Drops: Big Bones (100%), Black Full Helm, Steel Platebody, Steel Longsword, Steel Med Helm, Iron Mace, Iron Dagger, Iron Kiteshield, Iron Full Helm, Iron Sword, Bronze Mace, Bronze Med Helm, Brown Apron, Chaos Talisman, Body Talisman, Coal, Limpwurt Root (Noted), Snapdragon (Noted) (3), Irit Leaf (Noted) (3), Harralander (Noted) (5), Tarromin (Noted) (6), Marrentill (Noted) (7), Guam Leaf (Noted) (8), Kwuarm (Noted) (4), Ranarr Weed (Noted) (4), Cadantine, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Taverly Dungeon (Talk to Galahad at home and select Black Dragons. Then walk South East, passed the Black Demons, back up past the Blue Dragons, through a small gate and past the Lesser Demons. Then walk over a small bridge and head South. You should see them). Weakness: Stab Attacks. 32. Infernal Mage Combat Level: 66 Hp Count: 60hp Drops: Bones (100%), Staff of Fire, Lava Battlestaff, Staff (40, noted), Mystic Hat (White and Yellow, Red and Black), Mystic Boots (Black, White), Air Rune (40), Blood Rune (40), Mind Rune (40), Earth Rune (40), Water Rune (40), Death Rune (40), Body Rune (40) and Fire Rune (40). Main Location/s: First floor of 'Slayer Tower'. Weakness: Slash attacks. Note: The 'Protect From Magic' prayer is highly recommended when killing this monster. 33. Iron Armour Combat Level: 23 Hp Count: 25hp Drops: Iron Full Helm (100%), Iron Platebody (100%), Iron Platelegs (100%) and Reward Tokens (11). Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Warrior's Guild (For this monster to appear you MUST have an Iron Platebody, Iron Platelegs and an Iron Full Helm in your inventory. 'Use' one of these items on the 'Sacrificial Pyre' and the monster will appear). Weakness: Crush Attacks. 34. Kalphite Guardian Combat Level: 141 Hp Count: 140hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Manta Ray, Swordfish, Shark and Clean Ranarr (Noted). Main Location/s: Kalphite Lair (Go into the Tunnel, located in the North-West corner at Home, and run through the lair until you get to the end of it (There's only one way through so you cant get lost) and you should see 2 of them. Weakness: Crush Attacks. Note: This Monster is in a 'Multi-Combat' area. 35. Kalphite Queen Combat Level: 333 Hp Count: 280hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Dragon Spear, Rune Axe, Main Location/s: Kalphite Lair (You need a 'ROPE' to access this monster) (Go into the Tunnel, located in the North-West corner at Home, and run through the lair until you get to the end of it (There's only one way through so you cant get lost) and you should see a Hole in the middle of the room. Use the 'Rope' on the hole and you should climb down. The 'Kalphite Queen' will be down there in 1 of two forms. The 'Red Flying' form will use 'Protect from Melee'. The 'Green Bug' form will use 'Protect from Magic' AND 'Protect from Range' (Though you can still hit through it's prayer for some reason). Weakness: Doesnt have one. Note: This Monster is in a 'Multi-Combat' area. Be prepared to have Prayer on AT ALL TIMES! Note: Both forms will use Melee, Range and Mage type attacks which HIT HARD (20+). 36. Kalphite Soldier Combat Level: 85 Hp Count: 85hp Drops: Bones (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Manta Ray, Swordfish, Shark and Clean Ranarr (Noted). Main Location/s: Kalphite Lair (Go into the Tunnel, located in the North-West corner at Home, and run North-East). Weakness: Crush Attacks and Fire Spells. Note: This Monster is in a 'Multi-Combat' area. 37. Kalphite Worker Combat Level: 28 Hp Count: 40hp Slayer XP: 2000xp Drops: Bones (100%), Manta Ray, Swordfish, Shark and Clean Ranarr (Noted). Main Location/s: Kalphite Lair (Go into the Tunnel, located in the North-West corner at Home). Weakness: Doesnt have one. Note: This Monster is in a 'Multi-Combat' area. 38. King Black Dragon Combat Level: 276 Hp Count: 240hp Drops: Dragon Bones (100%), Black Dragonhide (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Christmas Cracker, Dragon Med Helm, Main Location/s: Talk to Morris at Home and select 'King Black Dragon'. Weakness: Stab and Range Attacks. Note: An 'Anti-Dragon Shield' is a 100% must have when killing thise monster. 39. Lesser Demon Combat Level: 82 Hp Count: 79hp Drops: Ashes (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Rune Med Helm, Mithril Bar, Mithril Chainbody, Mithril Sq Shield, Black Kiteshield, Steel Axe, Steel Scimitar, Steel Med Helm, Steel Full Helm, Iron Kiteshield, Chaos Talisman, Earth Talisman, Gold Ore, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Taverly Dungeon (Talk to Galahad at home and select Black Dragons. Then walk South East, passed the Black Demons, back up past the Blue Dragons and then through a small gate and your there). Weakness: Magic and Crush Attacks. 40. Magic Axe Combat Level: 42 Hp Count: 44hp Drops: Iron Battleaxe (100%) and Level 1 Clue Scroll. Main Location/s: Taverly Dungeon (Talk to Galahad at home and select Black Dragons. Run South East past the Black Demons, past the Blue Dragons and then finally past the Lesser Demons and keep following the path and then your there). Weakness: Magic Attacks (Earth spells hit them the hardest) 41. Man/Women Combat Level: 2 Hp Count: 7hp Drops: Bones (100%). Main Location/s: Lumbridge, Varrock and Falador. Weakness: Doesnt have one. 42. Mithirl Armour Combat Level: 92 Hp Count: 96hp Drops: Mithril Full Helm (100%), Mithril Platebody (100%), Mithirl Platelegs (100%), Reward Token (14) and Level 2 Clue Scroll. Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Warrior's Guild (For this monster to appear you MUST have a Mithril Platebody, Mithril Platelegs and a Mithril Full Helm in your inventory. 'Use' one of these items on the 'Sacrificial Pyre' and the monster will appear). Weakness: Crush Attacks. 43. Monk Of Zamorak Combat Level: 21 Hp Count: 20hp Drops: Bones (100%), Zamorak Robes (Top and Bottom), Cadantine,Cape (Red, Black, Blue), Uncut Sapphire and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Talk to Galahad at home and select 'Black Dragons'. Weakness: Doesnt have one. 44. Monkey Guard Combat Level: 167 Hp Count: 161hp Drops: Bones (100%) and Level 3 Clue Scroll. Main Location/s: Ape Atoll (Teleport to Lumbridge or Duel Arena and run to the Gnome Glider, located in Al-Karid. Talk to the Gnome and select 'Ape Atoll'. Upon arrival in Ape Atoll, run North and get knocked out by the Monkey Archers. You will end up in a jail. Lock-pick the door and run South-East to the temple (There is an Altar inside the temple so you can recharge prayer whenever needed). Weakness: Crush Attacks. Note: The 'Protect From Melee' prayer is highly recommended when killing this monster. 45. Moss Giant Combat Level: 42 Hp Count: 60hp Drops: Big Bones (100%), Level 2 Clue Scroll, Dragon Spear, Rune Bar, Rune Sq Shield, Rune Battleaxe, Rune Spear, Rune Kiteshield, Rune 2H, Rune Scimitar, Rune Platelegs, Rune Arrow (40), Mithril Sq Shield, Steel Axe, Steel Bar, Steel Arrow (40), Cadantine, Staff of Fire, Fire Rune (40), Law Rune (40), Nature Rune (40), Blood Rune (40), Chaos Rune (40), Chaos Talisman, Uncut Emerald, Uncut Sapphire, Uncut Ruby and Uncut Diamond. Main Location/s: Monster Teleport - Moss Giant. Weakness: Fire Spells. 46. Nechryael Combat Level: 115 Hp Count: 106hp Drops: Big Bones (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Dragon Boots, Rune Boots, Rune Longsword, Rune Full Helm, Rune Bar, Rune Sq Shield, Rune 2H, Rune Kiteshield, Rune Javelin, Adamant Platelegs, Mithril Kiteshield, Steel Axe, Steel 2H, Steel Battleaxe, Gold Bar, and Sapphire. Main Location/s: First floor of the 'Slayer Tower'. Weakness: Doesnt have one. Note: You must have 80 Slayer to be able to kill this monster. 47. Paladin Combat Level: 62 Hp Count: 55hp Drops: Bones (100%). Main Location/s: Falador Castle (Can be reached via a Tele-Tab to Falador, then running south). Weakness: Doesnt have one. 48. Red Dragon Combat Level: 152 Hp Count: 141hp Drops: Dragon Bones (100%), Red Dragonhide (100%), Level 3 Clue Scroll, Dragon Spear, Dragon Battleaxe, Dragon Mace, Shield Left Half, Rune Spear, Rune Dagger, Adamant Full Helm, Adamantite Ore, Mithril Spear, Mithril Kiteshield, Mithril Axe, Steel Scimitar, Steel Platelegs, Steel Battleaxe, Steel 2H, Nature Talisman, Chaos Talisman and Bass. Main Location/s: Monster Teleport - Moss Giant (Then run South to the Fire Giants and run to the North-East corner where you will need an Axe (Any kind) to cut through the vines. Then cross over the Log Balance and your there). OR Talk to 'Galahad' at Home and select 'Red Dragons' (This is in a PVP AREA so be prepared!) Weakness: Doesnt have one. Note: An 'Anti-Dragon Shield' is a 100% must have when killing this monster. 49.Rock Crab Combat Level: 13 Hp Count: 50hp Drops: Bones (100%) and Level 2 Clue Scroll. Main Location/s: Monster Teleport - Rock Crabs. Weakness: Crush Attacks. 50. Rune Armour Combat Level: 138 Hp Count: 140hp Drops: Rune Full Helm (100%), Rune Platebody (100%), Rune Platelegs (100%) and Reward Token (16). Main Location/s: Activities Teleport - Warrior's Guild (For this monster to appear you MUST have a Rune Platebody, Rune Platelegs and a Rune Full Helm in your inventory. 'Use' one of these items on the 'Sacrificial Pyre' and the monster will appear). Weakness: Crush Attacks.